User blog:The RPG Gamer/Every Mario
I've decided to rank every Mario & Luigi game from favourite to least favourite and explain why. Rankings 1. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: This is the best RPG I have ever played such developed characters, great animations (the Mario & Luigi dance, Prince Peasley flashing his hair, etc.), I really love the areas, the items, characters, music, and everything about this game. I can easily get hooked to this game quite easily. The remake was just as good but I feel the original was a touch better. The only downsides that the original has that the remake fixes are you can not hold you hammer forever when using it to counter an attack and you still drop coins when running. 2. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions: The best remake I have ever played, I really like the new mode as well as the improved graphics and the overall fun gameplay style. It's really nice to see these amazing characters again after 14 years and it's also nice to see the Beanbean Kingdom not as pixelated as before. The main reason this is lower is because some of the music (like the boss theme as well as Bowletta's theme) doesn't sound as good as the original (but at least you can get Music Recorders in this where you can listen to music from both this game and the original). I also wish they fixed a few things in this like allowing you to reacess Guffawha Ruins after beating it and the Beanbean Castle Town being fixed up again after beating the game. 3. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: I really liked this game TBH, I spent a lot of time playing this. I really like how Mario & Luigi team up with their younger counterparts to take down the Shroobs and save the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the time travel mechanic. I also like the Bros. Item system as well. This was also the first RPG where I ever reached the highest level (in this case Level 100). The music is also pretty good. 4. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story & Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: TBH, I couldn't decide which one is better. They both have outstanding giant battles and X Bosses as well as ranks and stuff. I really like how much stronger the enemies are in Dream Team than in other games as you too get superstrong. I also like how you traverse through Luigi's Dreams and some scenes are kinda emotional IMO. As for Bowser's Inside Story, you traverse through Bowser's massive body. Bowser may be all big evil and powerful but he really hasn't been taking good care of himself as shown in the game. I love how for once he's finally a good guy and he tries to stop Fawful from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. The music, areas, characters, story, and everything for both games are amazing. 5. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam: While I still like Paper Jam (and it makes me want to play Sticker Star), it wasn't as good as it's predecessors and successor. I do like the whole Paper Mario teams up with Mario & Luigi thing but I also wish Paper Luigi did too. Too bad he's only in the end. I also don't like how you can no longer choose 1 stat to bonus level-up like you could in the predecessors and successor. I also don't like how Toadsworth isn't in the game. Another thing is that parts of the game can get pretty hard. I do like a few parts of the game like the story, the characters (even though they're all generic), the fact how both Lakitu and Wiggler are allies, the fact how you have your hammers from the start, and more. I also like some of the bosses too. The background for the level up thing reminds me too much of like those wooden toy houses kids play with and the stores they're brought from. The music is pretty good (like the battle theme before Paper Mario comes in (a reference to Superstar Saga) among others. The battle theme after that reminds me too much of Mario Party Island Tour and while I love that game with a passion, a song from a Mario Party game doesn't really give me that RPG feeling. Also the battle victory music doesn't sound as triumphal or epic and instead gives me that wooden toy house feeling as stated above (probably because of the background whereas other M&L games had either the battle area's background or an epic background (check out the latest M&L game the remake to Superstar Saga which is like in space which shooting stars and to top it off has some of the best level-up music to go with it). Overall, while I still love this game, it just didn't live up to what the predecessors or successor provided. So that's this list, make sure to tell me what you think in the comments and I will probably rank the Paper Mario series next. Category:Blog posts